yasmin_the_herofandomcom-20200214-history
They All Start Somewhere
They All Start Somewhere is the first episode of Yasmin The Hero! Plot Yasmin is your ordinary girl, who's dedicated her life to helping others! Ever since she and her friends founded the Hero Club, so man people's lives have gotten better thanks to their efforts! But suddenly, Yasmin gets a mysterious alert on her phone. In an instant, she and her friends are transported to a magical land called Rainbow Hills. She and her friends must protect a magical tree, which gives life to ALL dimensions! But what are they protecting it from? Evil monsters called Pollutie! Long Summary The series begins with Yasmin introducing the puppet show. As she and another girl preform for a group of kids, she tells the audience about herself and her friends. But after a popular song comes on, Faith completely forgets about the show and Yasmin tries to get it back into action but acting out the fight scene earlier, which causes the stage to fall. Thankfully Mia is able to save the show and everyone goes back to school happy. After finally completing their website, everyone goes to class. As Yasmin and Mia make it back to class, they both get a strange notification on their phones, and the girls all suddenly find themselves in a strange rainbow forest, called Rainbow Hills. Faith tells the girls that they have all been chosen to become heroes, to fight these strange monsters called Polluties. Major Edits and Changes * The Demon King is renamed The Skeleton King. * The skull background behind the puppets is changed to a dark forest instead. * The writing on the Hero Club 5 Tenets board is painted over and retranslated as 'The Hero Club Rules: Smile! Share! Say Hi!' * The writing on the blackboard during their meeting is painted over with the words 'Help The Cats At The Shelter!' * The texting on Yasmin's phone is blurred out. * The 'Fortesize' warning on Yuna's phone is painted over to say 'Get ready!' * The clip of Yuna trying to pinch herself is cut. * The words on Fu and the others' phones is blurred. * As such, the girls' conversation is instead about how strange the forest is. * The discussion about Shinju and his homeworld is instead dubbed to the girls wondering how they could get back home and the strange messages on their phones. * Fu's explanation originally came from her keeping secrets and getting the girls ready to become Heros. Instead, Faith explains she knows about the forest from storybooks. * The phone navigator is redone to look more like an iPhone. * Some clips of the Vertex traveling to the girls is cut. * The scene where the Vertex is powering up the first laser is cut. * The scene of the Vertex summoning more minions is cut. * The conversation Yuna and Fu have on their phones is redubbed to Yasmin and Faith talking about the monsters and their possible weakness. * Itsuki getting hit by the Vertex's bombs is cut. * The clip of the Vertex charging it's beam again is cut. * The clip of the Vertex firing more minions at Fu and Itsuki is cut. Gallery yasmin ep1 edit.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes